Realidad
by stellarlies
Summary: La realidad trasciende la metáfora. Fanfic de Kafka en la Orilla. Oshima/Hoshino (algo así).
No sé. Terminé el libro, me gustó el libro, no me gustó el final, ah, pero no me gustó el libro y me pareció un buen final. Mi relación con el libro es complicada. Lo que si puedo decir es que amé a Oshima (es el mejor personaje ever) y a Hoshino. Heme aquí.

 **Disclaimer** : Kafka en la orilla no me pertenece, sino a Haruki Murakami. De pertenecerme hubiera tenido un final más satisfactorio y la mitad del simbolismo estuviera ido porque no soy buena con ello.

¡Gracias por leer! 3

* * *

 **Realidad**

* * *

Hoshino terminó su trabajo con la puerta de la entrada, felicitándose con alegría. Habría logrado cumplir sus respetos al viejo Nakata, a quién extrañaría muchísimo, y ya podía irse a su distrito, a rogar por su trabajo y a continuar su vida como siempre lo había hecho.

Y por alguna razón, las ganas de volver a visitar la biblioteca Komura invadían su ser. En serio quería saber que más tendría ese muchacho que decirle, aquél muchacho afeminado que decía que no sabía mucho de música, pero que definitivamente no trabajaba en ese biblioteca porque no le gustara leer. ¡Y cuantos libros de música no había allí! Con la esperanza de encontrar otro dato interesante de Beethoven y de lograr conversar una vez más con el joven, Hoshino decidió hacerle una última visita a la biblioteca.

Oshima nunca esperó volver a ver a ese chico cuya manera de ser era muy rústica comparada con ese polo que usaba. A pesar de que le había gustado hablar con él (pocas personas lograban que soltara la lengua y hablara cómodamente, aunque dos veces seguida era mucho, tenía que agradecérselos a Kafka y a ese muchacho) y no le molestaría verlo otra vez, supuso que solo estaba de paso y la frase "solo queremos pasar a la biblioteca por curiosidad" no era muy alentadora. También estaban esos intercambios entre la señora Saeki y ese señor, pero Oshima tenía una corazonada de que el hombre poco tenía que ver con ello. En fin, fue una sorpresa volverlo a ver entrar por la puerta principal, con un rostro expectante.

Hablaron brevemente cuando Hoshino entró. Básicamente, se dirigió al mismo sitio donde había leído el libro de Beethoven. Oshima rió levemente por ello, le parecía muy curioso esa situación. Normalmente no encontraba atractivos a los hombres tan... masculinos, pero había algo tierno en cómo ese hombre se manejaba a si mismo y a su obsesión con el músico alemán.

Empezó a leer el primer libro que encontró sobre Beethoven, este era de sus posibles enfermedades. Había personas que incluso le diagnosticaban bipolaridad por sus cambios de humor. El no lo creía, cualquier persona que estuviese en la posición de Beethoven se comportaría de la misma manera, sin tener una enfermedad mental; además de la depresión, claro.

—¿En desacuerdo con algo?

El joven de cara bonita se le acercó, una sonrisa educada en sus labios. Al menos no tendría que acercarse para hablar con él. Aunque ahora se sentía intimidado por el "aura" de intelectual del joven. Sin embargó, expresó su opinión de la única manera que sabía, siendo brutalmente honesto.

—Pienso que es una tontería pensar que tenía una enfermedad mental que lo hacía actuar así. Cualquiera actuaría con cambios de humor viviendo la vida de Beethoven.

—Interesante. Sí, eso sucede mucho. La historia moderna pretende escribirse dejando de lado el contexto histórico. Como le dije la otra vez, una personalidad tan explosiva era aceptada y admirada en el Romanticismo, y se podría decir que él estaba socialmente justificado a actuar... bueno, la palabra que se me ocurre es actuar como un patán. Aunque rara vez se comportaba así con las mujeres de las que se enamoró. Las enfermedades mentales no son selectivas, así que pienso parecido a usted.

—¿Ve? Sabía que era una tontería.

Oshima rió suavemente. Hoshino se encontró asustado de repente de que el chico estuviera interesado en él, no sabía porque se le pasó esa idea por la cabeza, pero lo hizo. Pero no tenía nada de que preocuparse, Hoshino se volvería ese mismo día a su casa. Así que dejó toda preocupación de lado, la idea no siendo desagradeble en su mente, y siguió hablando con el joven.

Pudieron hablar todo cuanto les apeteció. No había mucha gente en la biblioteca, y Hoshino no estaba preocupado sobre lo que tenía que hacer Nakata (sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar al viejo. Oshima se dio cuenta pero prosiguió hablando). Ya estaba la tarde opacándose con tonos naranjas y supo que se tenía que ir. Se despidió, sin quererse despedir, prometiendo escuchar las versiones de el Trío del Archiduque que Oshima le recomendó, prometiendo que volvería algún día, quizás.

Oshima, sin embargo, no creía en sus promesas. Algo que le decía que el joven no volvería otra vez a la biblioteca nunca más. Que hubiera venido dos veces era forzar al destino, porque él no tenía que venir. Nadie iba a saber que _él_ vino, nadie más que él. No parecía real. Pero el hombre no era una metáfora, era tan real como él, como Kafka, como la biblioteca.

—A veces las personas reales pueden trascender.

No era sorpresa, Kafka lo había hecho, para él. Solo que no pensó que alguien más lo haría.


End file.
